Through the Woods
by A.MAZE.ING-G.IRL
Summary: Set in Middle Earth and has bits and pieces of Tolkiens story set into it. A 16 year old girl is kidnapped from her castle and she must understand the past to the story, and hope for a future from this experiance.


**Hey, I just felt like writing this original story of a girl who has just turned 16. She is the daughter of a Queen and King in Middle Earth, but only a small part where there is a small forest separating two villages.**

I silently ran through the woods, trying my hardest to quiet my laughter.

Today was my 16th birthday, and I was finally a princess of the woods.

My name is Sarah Elizabeth Andris and I'm the daughter of a human king, and an elven princess. **(I can't think of any elven names, you may suggest some)**

I was named after a hobbit friend of my parents after she had helped them along rough times, and at one point had been a nanny for them.

I was the youngest of my 7 siblings, all of which were already princes and princesses of the forest outside of our castle.

Right now I was just playing a game with some of my friends in the forest that divided our whole village with another.

I never knew the people in the village next to us, and nobody wanted to talk about them for some reason I did not know about. I once was able to get my mother to say it was something that had happened when I was a baby, but she refused to talk about anything else.

But those thoughts were far from my mind as I quietly ran through the woods, hiding behind trees every now and then, and looking behind me to see if anyone else was following.

I was wearing a long green dress that represented my being one with the earth now, and my long brown hair was in gentle curls framing my face. I had a gold band around my forehead to show I was a princess, which also seemed to have a mystery attached to it.

Suddenly I heard footsteps a head of me and thought it might be one of my friends.

I silently made my way forward and heard talking as well.

When I reached the spot the noise had been coming from I saw that there were two figures in a clearing. One of them was a tall beautiful blonde haired woman wearing all white, and set on top of a horse; No doubt a full elf. Next to her was a young man with dirty blonde hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.

I couldn't quite make out what they were talking about, but I heard bits and pieces such as wars, and marriages.

The whole conversation was a mystery to me and I was about to turn back around when I clumsily stepped on a twig, making a loud snap that instantly stopped the two from their conversation.

The tall woman turned towards the spot I stood and raised a curious eye brow before turning her head towards the young man and nodding towards him.

"Check what that was. If it's a spy, bring them forward."

I gasped, but regretted it as it only proved that I was human rather than an animal, and tried to turn around and run in the opposite direction.

Nearly a second later I saw the dirty blonde haired boy standing right in front of me, just a plain expression on his face as if he did this every day.

He stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and hoisting me over his shoulder. The next thing I knew I was being thrown onto the ground, right in front of the woman who had a slight smirk set upon her light pink lips.

"Rise young child and bow to your Queen of the Forest."

I almost refused, but all of a sudden this feeling swept over me and I felt as though I _had_ to obey her or my body would explode.

I stood up straight and then went into the deepest curtsy I had ever done. When I stood back up the woman had climbed down from her horse and was now circling me as if to examine anything she could.

"Tell me who you are, young child. And I shall know if you lie."

Once again I got the feeling over my body that I had to listen to everything she said.

"I am Saralene Elizabeth Andris. I am called Sarah. I am a princess of the village just next to this forrest, and I am the youngest of the King and Queen."

The woman looked up from me and towards the young man with a smile spread across her face, and her eye brow raised in a menacing way. The boy looked back to her in the same way, and then they both turned to me, many questions running through my head at both their looks.

**This isn't my first story, but the other two still haven't been read or reviewed by anyone, so I guess it sort of is my first. I don't mind if you have criticism as long as it's constructive criticism, and not just "You suck, stop writing." Instead just tell me the things I need to work on, and I'll do my best to make my writing better. Also, ideas for future chapters are aloud as well as appreciated, I'll take anything to consideration. (This story has been altered)**


End file.
